A Little More Personal
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sebuah cinta segitiga yang menyakitkan, dengan ujung-ujung tajam yang menusuk. Severus, Lily, dan James, dalam gundah masing-masing. For Infantrum's AlbumFic Challenge.


**WARNING**: OOC ALERT!!! I repeat, **OOC ALERT!!! **Super-AU, timeline gak jelas kapan.

Sebuah fic tentang perselingkuhan. Oh, entahlah, apa perselingkuhan apa bukan, yang nulis aja nggak ngerti… *headbang*

Oneshot drabbles, Sev-Lily-James dalam cinta segitiga. Masing-masing drabble **punya POV sendiri-sendiri**, jadi jangan bingung-bingung, okeee? SS untuk Severus Snape, LE untuk Lily Evans, dan JP untuk James Potter.

**Disclaimer**: _A Little More Personal_ (album) and the songs inside it, are sung by **Lindsay Lohan** and they belong to Universal Records. Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling. I don't own them and l'm **not** making money from this.

* * *

**.**

**A Little More Personal**

**.**

For Infantrum's AlbumFic Challenge

.

.

.

**Confessions of A Broken Heart **~ SS

Tahukah kau, Lily, bahwa aku kehilangan dirimu? Kita tumbuh besar bersama, dan kukira kau mencintaiku! Tapi ternyata kau malah berkencan dengan si Potter itu. Kau menjauhiku. Kau bahkan sepertinya tak mengenalku lagi.

Padahal, hanya kau yang mengerti aku. Kau satu-satunya yang tahu latar belakangku.

_A family in crisis that only grows older.._.

Hari demi hari aku berharap bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu lagi, dan tiba-tiba saja, hari yang kutunggu-tunggu itu _memang_ tiba. Kau dan Potter sudah bertunangan, tapi kemudian kau merangsek kembali kepadaku, berkata menyesal…

.

**Black Hole **~ JP

_Have you fallen in a black hole? Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff…_

Lily, kau menghilang. Ke mana saja? Demi Merlin, kita ini sudah mau menikah! Sekali-dua kali, kulihat kau pergi bersama si Snivellus itu. Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa dia dan geng Pelahap Mautnya itu tidak pantas didekati?

Aku mencintaimu. Sahabat-sahabatku tahu itu. Dan _kau_ tahu itu. Kau sudah bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi apakah cintamu memudar masuk ke _black hole_?

.

**I Live for the Day **~ LE

Terkadang aku merasa bodoh karena selalu memikirkan masa depan. Dulu, aku begitu bersemangat memikirkan bagaimana masa depanku nanti, sebagai pendamping hidup James Potter. Tapi betapapun otakku mengira begitu, hatiku tak mau kalah. Sejak dulu, sudah ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentang aku dan Severus Snape.

Aku merasa harus memperbaiki sesuatu dalam hidupku.

_You are high, thinking you're invincible, so busy building castles in the sky…_

Aku hidup hari ini, dan semakin aku memikirkan cinta, semakin hatiku mengarah pada Severus. Aku tak mau tahu apa-apa soal masa depan. Yang penting, hari ini aku mencintai Severus. Entahlah besok.

.

**I Want You to Want Me **~ SS

Siapa bilang cinta tak kenal logika?

Logikanya, saat kau jatuh cinta, semua hal terasa logis. Termasuk perselingkuhan.

Oh, apakah aku baru saja menyebut _perselingkuhan_?

Lily kembali padaku. Setelah lama dia mengabaikanku, tiba-tiba saja dia menyadari bahwa dia tak mencintai si Potter itu. Percaya atau tidak, itulah yang kuharapkan. Aku ingin dia mencintaiku. Menginginkanku. Tapi meskipun begitu, Lily malah bermuram durja dan bilang kalau dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Demi Merlin, tadi malam dia sudah tidur di Spinner's End, dan kalau saja si Potter tahu apa yang kami lakukan…

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

.

**My Innocence **~ LE

_It could be your blood, running through all my veins, that ties me to your fate…_

Aku bersalah. Bersalah. Aku pengkhianat.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Bulan depan aku dan James akan menikah, tapi lihatlah. Pagi ini aku sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Kucengkeram wastafel dengan ngeri.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ingin sekali aku berteriak 'Aku tak bersalah!' tapi bukti otentiknya sudah disodorkan ke depan hidungku.

James, aku mencintaimu, tapi entah kenapa, aku lebih mencintai Severus.

.

**A Little More Personal **~ JP

Kukira aku sudah mengenalmu cukup baik, Lily. Tapi aku salah.

Aku lupa, kau punya sahabat baik yang sudah merendengimu sedari dulu. Dialah yang paling mengerti kau. Aku ingin memaklumi fakta bahwa aku _mungkin_ tidak mengetahui detail-detail tentang dirimu seperti dia, dan bahwa aku masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu—tapi tolong, maklumi pula diriku.

_It's like we do a dance, where no one wants to move…_

Kau takkan pernah tahu sakitnya. Takkan pernah. Aku ingin beranjak pergi, tapi tak sanggup. Aku sungguh-sungguh cinta. Tolong, sungguh-sungguhilah aku.

.

**If It's Alright **~ SS

Jangan katakan aku benar. Jangan bilang aku tak bersalah. Aku telah merebut Lily dari kekasih 'sah'nya. Hubungan kami tak jelas, tanpa status (mungkin dengan status 'sahabat'), tapi jelas, makin lama Lily makin jauh dari Potter. Aku senang, tapi… mungkin ada bagian hatiku yang tidak nyaman.

Jika ini semua terasa baik-baik saja, maka itu hanya karena aku menutup-nutupi perasaan bersalahku yang sesungguhnya. Aku berani mengakui bahwa aku salah. Dan bahwa, anak itu, yang ada di rahim Lily, adalah hasil perbuatanku.

Aku tak pernah menyukai Potter. Namun Lily pernah.

Itu yang membuat semuanya terasa sukar.

_Oh, it won't be easy, but it was hard from the start…_

.

**If You Were Me **~ JP

Jika kau menjadi aku, Lily, akankah kau merasakan sakit seperti yang kurasakan?

Atau apakah sesungguhnya kau punya hati? Bisa merasakan sakitkah?

_You were my everything, and then I found out that we meant nothing…_

Ketika kaubilang akan pergi, dan kemudian kaubilang bersama Snape. Aku ini siapa di matamu? Pernahkah, sejujurnya, aku berada di hatimu, paling tidak sekejap? Kau memang bahagia, bersama Snape, dan mungkin takkan pernah bisa bahagia bersamaku.

.

**Fastlane **~ SS

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, seperti anak panah membelah langit. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dan perasaan itu bertahan lama sekali, tak mau pergi.

Maaf, Potter, tapi kau tak boleh terus-menerus menjadi pemenang. Sekali-sekali, kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya kalah. Apalagi kalah dari_ku_, orang sinting yang kausebut 'Snivellus'. Bahkan bagi orang memuakkan sepertimu, aku masih bisa merasa bersalah. Sekarang, siapa yang salah?

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Entahlah.

_And the fastlane is where I wanna stay…_

.

**Edge of Seventeen **~ LE

Begitu kita lulus dari Hogwarts kemarin dulu, James langsung melamarku. Waktu itu aku hampir meninggalkan usia tujuh belas. Masih begitu muda, begitu labil! Dan kuiyakan saja ajakannya itu.

Sekarang, aku menyesal setengah mati.

Tapi, setidaknya, aku sudah lebih lega. Aku sudah bicara baik-baik dengan James dan bilang kalau aku tak bisa menikah dengannya. Tapi aku masih belum mau memberitahunya tentang janin ini, tak berani—meskipun James rasanya sudah tahu, dengan melihat perutku yang kian membesar. Sirius Black terang-terangan menunjukkan kekecewaannya, tapi James tampak seperti mayat hidup.

_Well, he seemed broken hearted, something within him…_

.

**Who Loves You **~ JP

Oke, kita tak jadi menikah. _Fine_. Aku bisa bilang apa?

Dengan dibatalkannya pernikahan ini, telah diresmikan pula 'perselingkuhan' itu. Aku malu menyebutkannya, tapi Snape dan Lily makin lama terlihat makin mesra. Rasanya begitu pedih. Miris. Oh ya ampun, hatiku sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Kalau dunia bertanya, siapa yang mencintaimu, akan kujawab dengan tegas: aku. Meskipun aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Tapi tetap saja… aku.

_You're hard to erase…_

.

**A Beautiful Life **~ SS

Kau akhirnya melahirkan, Lily. Di dalam tubuhnya, mengalir darahku dan darahmu. Betapa mengharukan. Hidup ini indah, kan?

Oh, tidak. Tidak indah. Belum.

Anak ini butuh ayah. Sedangkan kita belum menikah.

Aku ingin menikahimu, tapi kau terus menunda-nunda. Kenapa? Apa karena peristiwa bunuh diri yang dilakukan James Potter waktu itu, kau jadi trauma?

_It hurts while it's happening…_

Ternyata, pada akhirnya, cerita ini tidaklah indah. Dosa yang mengawalinya tak pernah cukup untuk menghapuskan semua kegetiran kita. Maaf, Lily. Tapi kaulah yang pergi menjauh.

Setidaknya, meskipun tidak bersama, kita tahu kita saling cinta.

Cukuplah begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan tambahan: **Lagu pertama, _Confessions of A Broken Heart_, juga dikenal dengan judul _Daughter to Father_. Aslinya lagu ini ditulis Lindsay buat bokapnya. Tapi dengan gebleknya saya tuker jadi romens begitu… Maaf! =_="

Deadline challenge lain menunggu! *ngos-ngosan* Ayo Zen, bisaaaa! *jadi nyemangatin diri sendiri*

Nah… sudikah meninggalkan jejak berupa review?


End file.
